


Myers Juice

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Dwight boutta get his dumbass moried when he actually gets a good idea for once





	Myers Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I really gotta go pee

The grass was cool under Dwight's fingertips as he layed on the floor, staring up at the killer infront of him. Muffled breathing filled the silence between the two as his gaze lowered from the emotionless white mask to the hatch behind him, open and awaiting Dwight to jump in, but it seemed that wouldn't happen anytime soon as his fingers slowly started to go numb from blood loss.

A hand reached down and grabbed him by the hair, tugging him up to his knees. Dwight winced and whimpered, looking up at Myers with big pleading eyes. His grip moved from his hair down to his throat and lifted him up like it was nothing. Dwight cried out and kicked, struggling wildly in the grasp as he saw the knife come towards his stomach.

In a attempt to stay alive a bit longer his hands flew out, hitting at the arm keeping him suspended, before he reached out for the mask on the larger male and tugged it back as far as he could. Myers couldn't react in time, the mask fell to the floor and Dwight was face to actual face with the killer.

Dull blue eyes stared at him, wide with surprise, he noted the scar on the left eye, how it was a milky color compared to the other. The hair that was contained inside that mask was a bit wild from suddenly being forced out, brown locks of soft curls framed his face adorably, there was a child like innocence to his expression, he was dropped to the floor quickly as Myers quickly hid his face with his hands, dropping his knife down, Dwight took a moment to try and crawl to the hatch. Just as his fingers gripped the edge of the opening he squealed, feeling his leg get grabbed as he could pulled back from the hatch.

The breathing from Myers was heavy and Dwight took it as a sign he was mad. He turned to face the killer and flushed at the expression, Myers cheeks and ears were flushed red, brows furrowed as he held his knife, Dwight glanced to the mask lying on the floor and started to sweat, realizing he had torn it.

He heard the knife get stabbed into the earth right beside his head and he yelped a bit, staring up at Myers who was literally fuming. He swore Michael was one of the hottest serial killers he's seen ever. Not that he's seen alot. He got down on his knees right above Dwight and got face to face with him.

Dwight couldn't control his gay anymore and leaned forward, kissing the other's lips, Myers didn't react other then a soft sound of surprise, Dwight smiled into it and hummed, pulling away, "You should take the mask off more often.." he said with a pleased voice, like the killer would listen.

Myers was redder then before, it seemed controlling his voice was easier then his expressions. He heard the faintest growl as the knife next to Dwight was pulled out the ground, Myers was sitting on Dwight's lap at this point as he raised his knife up in the air, before slamming it right down in the survivors chest.

Dwight screamed out as Myers raised his knife, slamming it down again and again until Dwight's noises were nothing more of a disgusting gurgling blood was splattered all over, the last thing he remembered seeing was Michael pick up his torn mask before his world faded to black.

He woke up in the woods nearby the campfire a few moments later, he held his chest as the feeling of being stabbed over and over replayed in his mind. He let out a breath as he got up, noticing something next to him on the ground.

A bleached out William Shatner mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I went pee. (Tumblr is @Jake-is-parking


End file.
